blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pickle/Gallery/Season 4 (1-10)
The Chicken Circus! S4E1 Crusher and Pickle watching the Chicken Circus.png S4E1 Pickle "Aren't those chickens amazing".png S4E1 Crusher "I bet I could do all that stuff".png S4E1 Pickle surprised "You can do circus tricks?".png S4E1 Pickle sees Crusher has disappeared.png S4E1 Crusher appears on the tightrope.png The Pickle Family Campout S4E2 Pickle scatting.png S4E2 Pickle packing a flashlight.png S4E2 Pickle packing a sleeping bag.png S4E2 Pickle packing a bag of marshmallows.png S4E2 Pickle struggles with his knapsack.png S4E2 Pickle falls.png S4E2 Pickle still falling.png S4E2 Pickle lands on a ledge.png S4E2 Pickle looks up.png S4E2 Pickle "Help getting outta here".png S4E2 Pickle about to call a tow truck.png S4E2 Pickle yells "TOW TRUCK!".png|”TOW TRUCK! I NEED A TOW TRUCK!” S4E2 Pickle "Stuck here for a while".png S4E2 Pickle hears Blaze's horn.png S4E2 Blaze "I'll pull you out of there!".png S4E2 Pickle hooked up.png S4E2 Pickle yanked off the ledge.png S4E2 Pickle rescued.png S4E2 Pickle "That was amazing!".png S4E2 Pickle "Help!".png S4E2 Pickle "I'm a tow truck!".png S4E2 Pickle "Rrrrrrr!".png S4E2 Pickle "Here we are!".png S4E2 Blaze "You're welcome".png S4E2 AJ asks about Pickle's knapsack.png S4E2 Pickle "I'll show you".png S4E2 Blaze follows Pickle.png S4E2 Blaze, AJ and Pickle arrive at a campsite.png S4E2 The campers look like Pickle.png S4E2 Pickle "It's the Pickle Family Campout!".png S4E2 Pickle jumps out of the knapsack pile.png S4E2 Pickles begin their song.png S4E2 Pickle singing with Milly, Ken and Tilly.png S4E2 Pickle singing with Sven, Lilly and Ben.png S4E2 Pickle introducing his cousins.png S4E2 Pickle introducing his sisters.png S4E2 Pickle being carried by Tilly and Frilly.png S4E2 Pickle sings from the top of a rock.png S4E2 Pickle family singing from a rocky mountain.png S4E2 Pickle introducing his grandpa.png S4E2 Grandpa "You won't believe your eyes!".png S4E2 Pickle with glasses "Try these on for size".png S4E2 Grandpa apologizes.png S4E2 AJ lands in Blaze.png S4E2 Sven goes by; Frilly and Grandpa stacked on each other.png S4E2 Milly goes by.png S4E2 Pickle at the very top.png S4E2 Pickle Family Song big finish.png S4E2 Pickles topple over as the song ends.png S4E2 Pickle slides over to Blaze, who brings a camera.png S4E2 Pickle taking a photo.png S4E2 Pickle addresses his relatives.png S4E2 Pickle's relatives cheer.png S4E2 Pickle understands.png|Oh right. S4E2 Pickle thinking.png S4E2 Pickle says it's time to gather firewood.png S4E2 Pickle invites Crusher to look for firewood.png S4E2 Crusher refuses.png S4E2 Pickle gives Crusher "the most important job of all".png S4E2 Pickle brings out Baby Gherkin.png S4E2 Crusher meets Baby Gherkin.png S4E2 Blaze and AJ ready to gather firewood.png S4E2 Blaze, AJ and Pickle hear Pickle's phone ring.png S4E2 Pickle answers the call.png S4E2 Pickle responding to the cousins.png S4E2 AJ "Pickle's cousins are in trouble".png S4E2 Pickle "I've gotta help them".png S4E2 Pickle gets another phone call.png S4E2 Blaze "Now his cousins and his sisters need rescuing".png S4E2 Pickle getting exasperated.png S4E2 Pickle hopes Grandpa is okay.png S4E2 Pickle gets one last phone call.png S4E2 Pickle asks Grandpa to put on his glasses.png S4E2 Pickle shocked by Grandpa's danger.png S4E2 Pickle worried about his family.png S4E2 Blaze and Pickle will work together.png S4E2 Blaze and AJ ready to help.png S4E2 Pickle "Let's go save my family!".png Robot Power S4E3 Crusher and Pickle watching Gabby's robot.png S4E3 Pickle surprised that Crusher knows robotics.png S4E3 Crusher "How hard could it be?".png S4E3 Crusher decides to build some robots.png S4E3 Crusher and Pickle enter the garage.png S4E3 Pickle sees Crusher building.png S4E3 Pickle reminding about the steps of robotics.png S4E3 Pickle describing the robotics steps.png S4E3 Crusher finishes his robots.png S4E3 Wrecking robots walk around the garage.png S4E3 Crusher didn't follow the steps.png S4E3 Crusher and Pickle see the chomping robot.png S4E3 Crusher and Pickle see the throwing robot.png S4E3 Crusher and Pickle in alarm.png S4E3 Crusher and Pickle dodge a tire.png S4E3 Crusher "Harder than I thought".png S4E3 Blasting robot appears by Crusher and Pickle.png S4E3 Blasting robot swells up.png S4E3 Blasting robot blasts Crusher and Pickle away.png S4E3 Blaze sees Crusher and Pickle get blasted out.png S4E3 Blaze "What's going on?".png S4E3 Crusher and Pickle acting unnatural.png S4E3 Wrecking robots emerge from garage.png S4E3 Pickle blaming Crusher.png|"CRUSHER DID IT!" S4E3 Others come to Blaze's aid.png S4E3 Pickle "Only one thing to do".png S4E3 Crusher suggests "Panic?".png S4E3 Crusher and Pickle screaming.png S4E3 Gabby stops the panicking.png S4E3 The robot should have arms.png S4E3 Everyone marvels at Robot Blaze.png S4E3 Crusher "Even I have to admit".png S4E3 Blaze helping AJ up.png S4E3 Blaze lifts the wall back into place.png S4E3 Pickle "Now, that's how you make a robot".png|"Now, thats how you make a robot." S4E3 Crusher rolls his eyes at Pickle.png S4E3 Robot Blaze stands ready.png S4E3 Gabby, Crusher, Pickle and the robot see Blaze off.png Breaking the Ice S4E4 Special guest credit.png S4E4 Blaze, AJ and Pickle playing with a frisbee.png S4E4 AJ "Nice catch".png S4E4 Pickle "throw it to me".png S4E4 Blaze throws the frisbee to Pickle.png S4E4 Pickle trying to catch the frisbee.png S4E4 Pickle catches the frisbee next to Crusher.png S4E4 Pickle to Crusher "Did you see that".png S4E4 Crusher reverses really far.png S4E4 Pickle "As far as I can?".png S4E4 Pickle throws the frisbee hard.png S4E4 Blaze, AJ and Pickle see Crusher in trouble.png S4E4 Crusher asks what the stuff is.png S4E4 Pickle "It looks like cement".png S4E4 Crusher "that stuff that gets really hard when it dries".png S4E4 Pickle "That's the stuff".png S4E4 Cement hardens around Crusher.png S4E4 Crusher is trapped.png S4E4 Pickle will use a hammer.png S4E4 Hammer doesn't break the cement.png S4E4 Pickle suggests a sledgehammer.png S4E4 Sledgehammer doesn't break the cement.png S4E4 Now Pickle suggests a jackhammer.png S4E4 Jackhammer doesn't break the cement.png S4E4 Crusher freed.png S4E4 Crusher "He really did do it".png S4E4 Crusher "I'm free!".png S4E4 Pickle "You're free!".png S4E4 Crusher dances with Pickle.png S4E4 Blaze and AJ laugh at Crusher and Pickle's dance.png S4E4 Blaze and AJ hear Gabby.png Robots to the Rescue S4E5 Pickle playing catch with a robot.png S4E5 Pickle "Good pass, Beeper".png S4E5 Beeper wants to go again.png S4E5 Pickle "Another robot".png S4E5 Pickle wonders who the other robot's owner is.png S4E5 Crusher introduces his robot Klunk.png S4E5 Pickle "We both have robots".png S4E5 Pickle taught Beeper to make juice.png S4E5 Pickle asks Beeper to make juice.png S4E5 Pickle's juice revealed.png S4E5 Pickle drinks his juice.png S4E5 Pickle thanks Beeper for the apple juice.png S4E5 Crusher claiming Klunk can make juice too.png S4E5 Crusher asks Klunk to make juice.png S4E5 Crusher's juice revealed.png S4E5 Pickle still drinking his juice.png S4E5 Pickle asking Beeper for a sandwich.png S4E5 Beeper makes a cheese sandwich for Pickle.png S4E5 Pickle congratulating Beeper.png S4E5 Pickle eats his sandwich.png S4E5 Pickle finishes his sandwich.png S4E5 Pickle decides to have dessert.png S4E5 Crusher "Where are you gonna get dessert around here?".png S4E5 Pickle "I can just ask Beeper".png S4E5 Pickle asks Beeper to make dessert.png S4E5 Pickle excited about the cherry pie.png S4E5 Pickle thanks Beeper for the pie.png S4E5 Pickle eats his pie.png S4E5 Pickle offers Crusher some pie.png S4E5 Crusher refuses.png S4E5 Crusher "make me the yummiest pie ever".png S4E5 Pickle asks for a bite.png S4E5 Crusher refuses to share.png S4E5 Pickle and others watch Crusher leave.png S4E5 Pickle offers pie to Klunk, Beeper and the skunk.png S4E5 Robots and skunk agree with Pickle.png The Super-Size Prize S4E6 Pickle taking orders.png|"86 the lasagna, Gene! I've got the two top, coming through!" S4E6 Crusher coming over to Pickle.png S4E6 Crusher confused at Pickle's job.png S4E6 Pickle is a waiter.png S4E6 Pickle asks Crusher to help with the food.png S4E6 Crusher refuses.png S4E6 Pickle undersands.png S4E6 Pickle "You have to be really strong".png S4E6 Crusher says he's strong.png S4E6 Crusher takes the spaghetti tray.png S4E6 Pickle adds salad.png S4E6 Pickle adds tacos.png S4E6 Pickle adds grilled cheese.png S4E6 Pickle adds hamburgers.png S4E6 Pickle "Can't forget dessert!".png S4E6 Pickle driving with construction worker trucks.png|"So then I says, "Looks like we're gonna need a bigger dump truck!"" S4E6 Worker trucks laugh with Pickle.png S4E6 Worker trucks and Pickle laugh again.png S4E6 Crusher "What are you doing now?".png S4E6 Pickle is a construction worker.png S4E6 Pickle asks Crusher to jackhammer the street.png S4E6 Pickle understands again.png S4E6 Pickle "You've gotta be really tough".png S4E6 Crusher says he is tough.png S4E6 Pickle putting on a concert.png S4E6 Pickle singing "Pickles in my brain".png S4E6 Pickle singing "Pickles in the bathtub goin' down the drain".png S4E6 Pickle ends his song.png S4E6 Crusher coming onstage.png S4E6 Pickle "Check out what I'm doing now".png S4E6 Pickle "I'm a musician".png S4E6 Crowd cheers Pickle again.png S4E6 Pickle asks Crusher to join him.png S4E6 Pickle understands; says Crusher needs a lot of talent.png S4E6 Crusher "I've got talent!".png S4E6 Crusher takes Pickle's guitar.png S4E6 Pickle comes upon Crusher.png S4E6 Pickle singing "Oh, yeah!".png S4E6 Iris out on Pickle.png T-Rex Trouble Meatball Mayhem Robots in Space Power Tires S4E10 Race to Lava Island starting line.png S4E10 Pickle singing.png S4E10 Pickle ends his song.png S4E10 Pickle announces the race start.png S4E10 Crusher startled by Pickle.png S4E10 Pickle "Welcome to the grand opening of".png S4E10 Full view of Pickle's Tire Store.png S4E10 Pickle guiding Crusher.png S4E10 Pickle presents a set of tires.png S4E10 Pickle shows another set of tires.png S4E10 Pickle "It's so true".png S4E10 Crusher interested in the pink tires.png S4E10 Pickle "Good eye, sir".png S4E10 Pickle showing the pink tires.png S4E10 One of the tires sprouts a feather.png S4E10 Pickle "The one, the only".png S4E10 Pickle "Tickling Tires!".png S4E10 Tickling Tires.png S4E10 Pickle "Another customer".png S4E10 Crusher shocked "BLAZE?!".png S4E10 Crusher "I can't let Blaze and his Power Tires catch up!".png S4E10 Pickle spinning a sign.png S4E10 Crusher encounters Pickle again.png S4E10 Pickle guiding Crusher again.png S4E10 Pickle presenting Polka Dot Tires.png S4E10 Pickle presenting Plaid Tires.png S4E10 Crusher spots white tires.png S4E10 Pickle "Some of the most interesting tires".png S4E10 Crusher "What kind of tires are they".png S4E10 Pickle "It's Blaze!".png S4E10 Crusher "I've gotta get back in the race".png S4E10 Pickle advertising his tire store.png S4E10 Pickle "New location, same great tires".png S4E10 Crusher encounters Pickle yet again.png S4E10 Pickle "Every tire is priced".png S4E10 Pickle "...to go, go, go!".png S4E10 Pickle remembering the race.png S4E10 Pickle shows one last tire box.png S4E10 Pickle "Really really amazing tires".png S4E10 Pickle "Someone else will want them".png S4E10 Pickle "You won't be disappointed".png S4E10 Pickle "Tell your friends!".png S4E10 Pickle and tires dancing.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Pickle suggests racing fair.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E15 Pickle hit by the bubble blasters.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Pickle still waiting to be rescued.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E17 Pickle offers a banana and yogurt.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E10 Pickle likes the bamboo burger.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E14 Pickle tries to find the "speed up" button.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E8 Pickle looking at his fingers.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E11 Pickle sings his version of Mary Had a Little Lamb.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries